


2019 BMBLB Week

by ShadeboundFenrir



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeboundFenrir/pseuds/ShadeboundFenrir
Summary: This is my first time participating in a Ship Week, tho I'm late because college.Atlas Ball: "Blake, you don't need an event to dance with me."Meeting the Parents: "I swear I didn't bring him here to torture your dad."Marriage/Proposal: Blake's anxiety lasted for two seconds, until it was slain by Yang's smile.TBC





	1. Atlas Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like fancy dresses so i added my own twist

“Yang-“

She was stopped by gentle smile. “Don’t apologize, I chose to stay with you.”

Blake smiled back. “I was going to thank you.”

Yang grinned and wrapped her left arm around her, inviting the faunus to settle against her on the bed. An invitation that was quickly accepted.

As dusk darkened the skies of Atlas, the streetlights illuminated the white streets. And as the cold wind swept up fallen snow, the manor they had been kept from lit up with spotlights.

“Assholes”, muttered Yang towards the window, the umpteenth time since Jackass Schnee had prohibited Weiss from bringing Blake to the event, unless they all wanted to cause more conflict than they could fix.

Blake hummed in agreement, opting to not say more. She had already gone through the indignation, the shame, the guilt, the frustration.

But now she was with Yang.

A part of her told her to fight more, to continue to resist for all Faunus. No matter how tired she was, how much she still felt blood on her hands, she had to keep fighting.

But as Yang lifted up a hand to brush away her bangs, Blake came to the conclusion that this was a time to rest. And rest she would.

Not just for herself, but for the woman she cared about.

“We’ll get back at them,” she declared with a nod, then spoke with a more playful tone. “Made me miss my second chance to dance with you.”

Yang laughed, sourness gone. “Blake, you don’t need an event to dance with me,” and an idea seemed to cross her mind, as she quickly got off the bed and offered her hand to Blake. “Come on.”

“Really?” replied Blake with an amused expression. But she still took it.

Now standing in the middle of the inn room, they evaluated each other before placing hands on shoulders and taking the first few steps.

They were perfectly synchronized, but Blake still watched their feet, if only to hide her blushing. Even though they were always close, compared to the frantic pace of combat, the slow waltz allowed her to fully feel Yang’s presence and movements next to her.

She was being obviously bashful, and she wondered if Yang knew. So she looked up and found herself staring at such a tender gaze. 

She was struck by the urge to kiss her.

So she stepped closer.

But as the tender gaze morphed into a surprised yet expectant stare, Blake’s courage faltered and she settled for leaning her forehead into Yang’s shoulder.

Without missing a beat, Yang hugged her, never stopping the soft swaying of their dance. Blake couldn’t see her face but the tightness she was held with conveyed everything and she hugged Yang back.

They remained like this for what felt like an eternity.


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but it's actually more like "the parents meeting"

“I didn’t see this coming. At all.”

From the main hallway that led into the tearoom of Kuo Kuana’s chieftain’s house, hiding behind that doorframe, Blake and Yang spied their father’s talking.

Taiyang gestured animatedly while he spoke, “So even in the shallow water we still small water Grimm. Not capable of sinking boats, but when they find gashes on the hull back on the docks, we huntsman often get called because if they can fit in,” he paused for a dramatic effect,” trouble tends to a-pier.”

Ghira nodded, not reacting to the joke. “I see, that kind of thing doesn’t happen around here. The smaller wooden boats would sink and the bigger ones have defenses. Many of the fishermen prefer to stay close to the coast rather than casting nets in Grimm territory.”

Taiyang tried again, “Yeah, uh, I’m sure they wouldn’t it if Grimm a-pier-ed among the fish they brought back to the port, right?”

“Right.”

Yang wanted to throw her arm at her dad. She turned to Blake, regret on her face. “I swear, I didn’t bring him with the intention of torturing your dad, I just wanted him to meet you. Thank the gods your mom isn’t here...”

Blake kept her eyes on the conversation, “I’m actually surprised, considering he didn’t tolerate any of Sun’s jokes.” She turned to Yang with a smile. “I guess he’s set the bar lower because he’s your dad, and you’re important to me.”

Yang opened her mouth to reply, blushing, but she could only come up with, “yeah.”

She was completely caught off guard when her dad noticed them.

“Yang! What are you two standing there for?”

Ghira turned to them as well. “Indeed. Dinner won’t be for a while but you’re free to join us at the table to talk.”

It was a cringefest until Kali arrived.

Then it became hell on earth.


	3. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all important/lifetime proposals are marriage

Looking back, it was never said outloud.

On a clear breezy night in Beacon, Blake and Yang sat beneath a tree, facing the nearby forest.

As a gust of wind ruffled their hair and clothes, Blake closed her eyes and enjoyed the scents it brought to her. Of tranquility and life. “There really aren’t many places like this.”

Yang turned to her, questionignly. “Like what?”

Blake didn’t know how to put it into words. “Like… the temperature of the wind, the kinds of plants… but not just that… I’m not sure.”

“Well, that’s just Vale.” Yang returned her gaze to the forest. “I’d say it’s a good place to live, but I don’t have many places to compare it to.”

But Blake did. Not that she was planning to say this. “I’d say it is. I wouldn’t be against living here… In the future.”

At this, Yang expression lit up. “Really?” Then for a moment, she seemed embarrased about her reaction, but didn’t take it back. She scratched the back of her neck and continued, “It’d.. It’d be pretty cool if you lived around here. I mean, even if we go away on missions, my family would still be here, so I’d visit them, and then if you’re around too we can meet up as well…”

In other words, even if they didn’t all do missions together, Yang would still like to be with her.

Blake’s heart soared and she could feel her face getting warmer. She wondered… if she could take a gamble… “If you’re that concerned about not getting to see me… We could just stay roommates.”

Blake’s anxiety lasted for two seconds, until it was slain by Yang’s smile. “If you’re saying we should live together, then my answer is ‘hell yeah’.”

A bell rang in the distance, announcing curfew was near. Blake stood up and started walking. “So, what kind of place would you like?”

Yang followed after her. “We’re planning already?,” she laughed and started listing her ideas with her fingers. “Parking space, home gym, cool posters, a dog…”

“Please don’t.”

Blake didn’t have the courage to tease her about how she was talking like they were getting married. 


End file.
